Jake the Decepticon
by the guy you know and well
Summary: Jake finds himself in Jasper Nevada after being told that there has been strange sightings, then the next thing he knows is that he's turned into a transforming metal giant and serving a mechanical alien villain named Megatron. Will Jake escape with his life? Will everyone he knew and loved except him for what he is know?


Jake the Decepticon

Chapter 1: Jake's unwanted attention

Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon Jake Long or its characters, I also don't own Transformers Prime or its character.

Jake's dragon form is season 1.

Jake was having a terrible time in Jasper Nevada (but he calls it hell), it was just horrible there and he just wanted to wish to not come here ever again.

"I very much hate it here." Jake grumbled angrily to himself within his apartment that gramps has reserved him for when he came here. "I can't believe that I was chosen for this."

_Flashback: one week ago_

_Inside an electronics store there was two dragons and a talking dog._

"_Young dragon, the council wants you to go to Jasper Nevada." Gramps said pointedly._

"_Say what now?! Yo gramps not to go against the council or anything but they do know that it's in the middle of a desert right?" Jake asked in his usual way of talking to his elder._

"_Yes they do, they want you to go there because there seems to be reports of strange sightings around near the city." The older Chinese man said._

"_But gramps, shouldn't the Nevada dragon take care of it, after all it is his country." The teen asked trying to reason with the elderly man._

"_That may be, but the Nevada dragon was injured during the battle with the Dark Dragon in Hong Kong."_

_Jake flinched, he remembered the fight he and the rest of the other dragons went through to get the Dark Dragon to be trapped in the portal forever, or just to come back out a thousand years later, either Way Jake didn't like it. He wouldn't admit this out loud but he was secretly fond of the obsidian scaled dragon, he admired him very much since the first day they met inside the volcano on Draco Island. Jake would never tell anyone of the time when he and the DD (Dark Dragon) met and… did… something's… a few weeks before the first time the DD died by getting crushed by the falling beams in the human construction site, and that one meeting turned into like 5 in two weeks._

"_Ah man." Jake groaned as he face palmed._

_Flashback end_

The teen was about to leave, but stopped and grabbed a sandwich, then he left after eating his food. Jake climbed out the window of his apartment and flew out into the breeze. "Man, no wander the population is so low, it's so freaking hot here! I think my scales are melting. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get used to it." He said as he flew around the city **(A.N: Is it a city? I can't remember)** to get familiar with it before starting his search.

**TIME SKIP: A FEW DAYS LATER…**

Jake was in his apartment in his bed room with a tape recorder in one hand and a soda in the other (Mountain Dew if that's what you're thinking). "Day three, I think. I lost track of time and I feel like I would live longer being within a few meters of molten lava in the desert, the reason being that it's so hot here that I'm still wandering why I haven't burst into flames yet. End log." He said as he put the recorder on a nearby stand with a lamp on it. He soon fell on the bed and went asleep.

**SAME TIME SOMEWHERE ELSE…**

Megatron was standing in the control room of his ship like always, his hands behind his back with a concentrated look on his faceplate as he stared at the screen in front of him. "What is it Soundwave?" The once gladiator asked as he turned around to face the silent mech behind him. The Decepticon only put up an image on his visor, a picture of what seemed to be a Predacon but less… mechanical. Its underbelly was a golden yellow and its back was a crimson red, along with what humans call hair with green tips on its head, red wings, a tail, and a snout filled with teeth as sharp as razors. "Is that a Predacon?" Soundwave nodded. "It looks too earth like to be from Cybertron, so it must be the earth version of a Predacon." Soundwave nodded again. "Why are you showing me this?"

The image was moved to the side, the now unfilled space on the side of Soundwave's visor was then filled with power level/ratings. The stats were high, even by Cybertronian standards. "When was this picture taken?" asked the large brute. Cybertronian writing appeared on the picture that has taken up the whole visor again. "2 megacycles ago." Another nod. "Hmm. Tell our doctor that he can finally test his new machine, and that a test subject will be arriving." Megatron said with a sickening grin. Only a nod was given before the Decepticon spy left.

**TIME SKIP: TOMORROW AFTERNOON…**

Jake was walking along the sidewalk, a K.O. Burger take out bag in hand. "I really thought that teenager named 'Jack' would be a jerk, but he was really nice actually. But that other guy 'Vince' was the real jerk." He said to himself as he passed an alleyway. He stopped. The teen backtracked a few steps. He could just barely see something moving in the dark alley. "Eyes of the dragon." He muttered under his breath, as he searched in the alley that now looked empty except for a dumpster and 2 doors on either side of the alley. "Hmm, I could have sworn I've saw something." Jake returned his eyes to human eyes then continued on.

""_Lazerbeak have you spotted the earth Predacon yet?""_ An extremely deep voice sounded. (The _""_ means Comm. Link) A series of clicks and whirls were heard as a flying metal bird flew out of the alley the teen looked in.

""_I believe I have Soundwave. This human boy has the exact same bio signature as our target, no two living beings on this planet are exactly the same, unless they are one person.""_ Lazerbeak replied to the voice as it quickly and silently flew towards a Black and purple Predator Drone that happened to pass by a few miles above everyone's head.


End file.
